Distancias
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Gabriela sabe que esta Navidad será un poco más solitaria de lo usual, pero no tiene ni idea de quién viene a hacerle compañía. Fic dedicado a las Arcángeles. -Reto: Natsuko Ozora-


**Distancias**

_Este fic va en respuesta a la Navidad preparada por las Arcángeles. A ellas, infinitas gracias por hacer parte de mi vida, y por, a pesar de la distancia, estar siempre cerca de mí, cada vez que lo necesito._

* * *

No sé cómo va esto, pero estoy de pie frente a la puerta de la familia Ozora, sosteniendo las bolsas de la compra. Me siento asquerosamente sudada, a pesar que el clima está fresco –más bien frío-, con el flequillo pegado a la frente y mis dedos amoratados sin circulación por causa de las bolsas.

Respiro profundo y observo a la mujer que tengo a un lado ensartando la llave en la cerradura. De vez en cuando me mira fugazmente pero yo aparto la mirada. Algo en la puerta hace clic y se abre, justo a tiempo porque mis dedos estaban a punto de caerse.

-Muchas gracias, Gabriela. No tenías que molestarte.

Sí, sí tenía, aunque odie admitirlo. La conversación que había surgido de la nada en el mini-market había sido justo lo que estaba esperando, pero no de alguien que no conocía. Fue encantador -si se puede tomar de ese modo- y frustrante a la vez, que alguien a quien había visto en contadas ocasiones sin más contacto que los típicos formalismos, me hubiera hecho volver en mí, en una época en la que mi ser y mi mente estaban concentrados en otra parte.

Permanecí en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverme a pasar. La mujer lo notó y con un gesto me invitó a sentarme en el sofá del salón.

-¿Quieres té?- Respondí negativamente con la cabeza.- ¿Otra cosa?

-No, gracias, Señora Ozora. Así estoy bien.

La mujer se acercó a los ventanales y los abrió de par en par. Debió haber notado lo incómoda que me sentía a causa del sudor.

Pasé mis manos por encima de mis piernas, plisando la falda del Instituto.

La señora volvió a la cocina y yo aproveché para recostarme en el sofá y descansar un poco los ojos.

No pude evitar recordar mi encuentro con la Señora Ozora.

Había acabado de salir del Instituto, e iba con prisa. Quedé en conectarme al chat por la tarde, así que iba con el tiempo necesario. Sin embargo, decidí pasar por el mini-market y comprar algo ligero para comer mientras esperaba frente al computador.

Entré y después de un rato en la sección de lácteos, la vi cerca. Volteé los ojos cansinamente. No me sentía con ganas de saludar a nadie, así que escogí lo que necesitaba y me acerqué a la caja registradora.

Ella estaba justo detrás de mí. Miré por encima de mi hombro pero me pilló desprevenida y me sonrió. Ni modo, ya me tocaba saludar.

-¿No eres tú la novia de Genzo?- Su pregunta me asustó. ¿Qué tanto podía saber de mí?

-Sí, bueno, no… No somos novios- Bajé la mirada y tomé aire, dejándolo salir lentamente.

-Ah. Es una pena que no pueda venir para Navidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Quizá regrese para Año Nuevo- Acomodé mi compra en la cinta eléctrica junto a la caja, y me giré.

-¿Qué tal está Tsubasa?

La mujer me sonrió. Sabía que su hijo no era "santo de mi devoción", así que entendía que la pregunta era forzada.

-Supongo que bien. Aún no me ha escrito y eso es demasiado raro para estas fechas.

-Sí, eso de tener familia lejos no es un buen plan para Navidad.

La cajera empezó a pasar los productos en el registrador y me dio el precio total. Saqué de mi mochila unos cuantos yenes y se los entregué, al tiempo que ella me daba la compra.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- La mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Me giré y encontré la mirada tierna de Natsuko Ozora. Me hizo querer llorar. Deseaba conversar de ello con alguien que comprendiera sin sentir pena o compasión. Asentí levemente y le esperé.

* * *

-La verdad no esperaba estar sola en Japón, mucho menos para Navidad y fin de año- Empecé con voz baja.

Nos habíamos acomodado en una de las mesas interiores de un café cercano al mini-market. Pusimos las bolsas en una de las sillas sobrantes, y la Señora Ozora pidió un par de cafés. Me miraba en silencio mientras tomaba un poco de su taza.

Ahora que lo pienso, ambas estábamos en la misma situación: solas en la ciudad, con la familia al otro lado del mundo y el amor lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verle durante un largo tiempo.

-Me inscribí en los cursos vacacionales en el Instituto con tal de permanecer en Japón un tiempo más, al menos para poder pasarlo con… bueno…- Me ruboricé de sólo pensar que le estaba contando mis sentimientos, de modo abierto a la mujer. Me sonrió y completó la frase.

-Con Genzo- Pude ver su mirada divertida y pícara.

-Sí, con él.- Jugué con la taza de café, dándole vueltas en círculo sobre la mesa.- Así que hablé con mis padres diciéndoles que había tenido problemas con algunas clases y que necesitaba recuperarlas aunque yo sabía que había pasado los exámenes sin dificultad. ¿Sabe? Ahora pienso que no fue una buena opción mentir, sobre todo porque mis padres están convencidos que no puedo volver a casa sin haber dejado arreglado el asunto de las clases- continué jugando con la taza, mientras sentí una cálida mano que se posaba sobre la mía.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees.

Una pequeña punzada en el pecho acompañada de una fuerte necesidad de llorar hicieron presencia en mí justo después de aquellas palabras. Aunque para mí esa simple frase fue más que suficiente, lo que vino fue aún mejor.

-He pasado todos estos años anhelando tener mi familia completa para cuando llegara la Navidad. Pero sus compromisos (que en una época fueron los de mi marido) siempre eran un impedimento para poder estar juntos los tres. Entonces aprendí (y entendí, además) que la Navidad no es sólo ese día. Que para mí la verdadera Navidad llegaba cuando mi marido tocaba a la puerta, sin importar la fecha, y que ahora mi Navidad será cuando él y Tsubasa regresen. Sé que es duro para ti porque eres joven y vives rodeada de amigos y familiares que te quieren. Pero cuando se está en un lugar ajeno, con el corazón en otra parte, toca aprender a mover fechas y a despertar los sentimientos cuando sea el momento. Por eso te comparto mi secreto, para que dejes atrás esa cara de frustración que vi en el almacén, y les muestres a todos tu sonrisa.

Terminó de tomarse el café en silencio. Yo seguía procesando en mi mente sus palabras, y poco a poco sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

* * *

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevo sentada con los ojos cerrados, pero para cuando quiero mirar afuera a través de la ventana - cerrada por el frío- , ya ha oscurecido. Me incorporo en el sofá y observo a Natsuko Ozora sentada en el sillón de en frente, con una revista en sus manos. Me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto.

-¿Le importa si me quedo un poco más?- Me aventuré a preguntar.

-No hay ningún problema- Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina trayendo de regreso una botella de vino y un par de copas.

Tomé un poco de la mía y mientras captaba el dulce sabor en mi boca comprendí que estar lejos de Genzo y mi familia en Nochebuena al menos me había traído como recompensa una buena amiga.

_Fin._


End file.
